Assassin's Creed: Blood & Liberation Part I
by YukiCupcakeKei
Summary: For all attempts of training and fighting against the Templars have vanish. Meanwhile the Tempars arises, a new orders rises against the Assassins and becoming a new threat. Connor must fight his own battle, but he doesn't fight it alone. He's joined with Aveline De Grandpre, an assassin from New Orleans. They both face obstacles that leads to the greater good or fatal hardships.
1. Opening Intro: Connor

**First Fanfiction!**

**A/N: Hello. This is my Fanfiction that I thought of for Connor & Aveline based on their Teen years to Adulthood. This is a shift from Connor to Aveline to Connor and back to Aveline type of story, you will encounter the same parts because of their interaction with each other but different feelings, emotions and situations. There are parts in their chapter they might not interact much because of assignments and such. It is little bit to be the same concept as the actual game. Ha duh! I love to know how much you enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave a nice review because I would love them! Thank you ;)….**

**Since the box wasn't enough I decided to do a plot summary.**

**Plot Summary: Following up near the American Revolution, an age of a new era has begun, behalf of another order risen against the Assassins. The new order becomes a huge prospect and Connor must fight his own battle, but he doesn't fight it alone. He pledges with Aveline De Grandpre. As Dangers Arise into the world of Blood & Liberation, this will be a road that will not always take Connor where he wish to go — or not always be an easy life for Aveline. The two Eras awaits for the greater good. Who shall bring it? The Assassin's, The Templar, or the New Order?**

**Note**: **The Next chapter is Connor's and it will be LONG. There is a lot of suspense in that chapter and this is how the storyline must start that's why and we LOVE Connor. Some of you may think that it'll be a little long for a start, but for those who do don't worry things will slow down after that. Just stay with me. :) **

_Blood & Liberation Part I_

**Opening Intro**

_It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go…_

_Connor _

* * *

Opening Intro…

IN ALL MY ATTEMPTS FOR BECOMING AN ASSASSIN, I CROSSED BETWEEN LINES THAT PROHIBIT ME from whom or what I stand for. With Fire that swells in my heart. That fire could not have been inferior to what I had witness before. The inferno sorrow that I had witness from my village was burned by The Templars as a result of my mother's death– an incursion that was led by known other than Charles Lee. Through my life I had lived through those years, I sought to avenge my people and her death. In time a spirit rose and came to me for a request for that I have anticipated. I was summoned to an order that were foretold in legends. In my consciousness I was guided as a spirit of a flaming bird and flew away to a path that was destined for what I've known and wanted for.

I emerged to a road that lead me to my mentor, Achilles Davenport. A master Assassin but yet an adolescent old man–who was not willing to stand with me. His outlook for my purpose and my information was not justice but it keened him to understand that it's just an opportunity at all attempts for not worth dying for. I oppose to such drivel, refusing and having doubts that he will not acknowledged what mistake he had made. For my strength, honor, and loyalty… his decision came to sense when he saw hoped in my temperament.

Then I rose to what I am today but I was not alone…

I pledge to my order for justice and freedom. I fight for those who stand with me and I suffer with those who suffered with me. My allegiance was shared with Aveline De Grandpre. She helped me find myself through journeys where I never wished to go. She and I had hardships and could hardly ever find ourselves. Though she and I fight for different motives, we have connection to make us stand together and never forget what we were brought up for. Because of my order, I never had forgotten who I was–that I am Ratonhnhaké:ton son of The Templar Grand Master Haytham Kenway and Ziio, and I am an Assassin.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! Let me start this off by saying this is the opening for Connor's POV and I'm really amazed how this start and I'm hoping you will be too. Now! This explains connor struggle throughout his childhood and life to accomplish his training to becoming an assassin. Trust me this story will have a lot of action and some drama especially in their teen years (about the action part). There will also be Lemons as well! Woohoo! Fortunately this opening supports the Connor'd chapter and the next chapter because I might need to warn you:

1). The Chapter is Long (more than 5000 words).

2). There is a lot of suspicion and suspense.

3). Because we love Connor :)!

4). During the teen Years there is a lot of action!

Matter of Fact! Let's hold a poll here now: Do you mind it to be long YES or No!

Ask on review or (PM) any questions if needed about the future of Blood & liberation because I will appreciate it!

**Special Thanks: I would like to thank tinkerbell265 for her wonderful story Ready to Fall. You guys should go check it out and leave her a nice review! She also helped me with this story. Without you this would've never happen. :D Thank You!**

Playlist:

Jason Kyd: Damned Superhuman Assassin's Creed (For this Chapter)

Immortal Avenger - Two Steps from Hell (For the Story)

Evans Blue - cold (Teen years song tribute)

Also on top I'll hold up trivia for the ones that have been revealed to let you know!

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW! Stay tune for more info on Blood & Liberation and I'll see you next time in February 8th****, 2014 For Connor's new chapter of Crossed between lines. **

**Bye! **


	2. Episode I Connor: Phenomenon

**IMPORTANT! : I FEEL STUPID TO SAY BUT I HAVE TO START OVER. I REALLY THAT THIS STORY IS NOT RIGHT THE WAY I FIRST PLAN AND WHAT I FIRST PLAN IS BETTER THAN THIS. THIS IS NOT HOW CONNOR AND AVELINE IS SUPPOSE TO MEET. I FEEL TERRIBLE BECAUSE I MUST THIS UP. IF THIS WAS HORRIBLE TO YOU THEN DON'T WORRY THIS IS GOING TO BE CHANGE. IF YOU LIKE THE WAY IT'S GOING THAN THE ONE I'LL REPOST DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT I WONT DELETE THIS FROM MY DOC MANAGER. I PREFER THE ONE I'M REWRITING. I AGREE THE PART ABOUT THOSE TWO MEN, JUNO, AND BANDIT WAS PRETTY RANDOM AND I REALLY NEED TO FIX THIS. I'M VERY SORRY.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. :( my computer failed. **I'm available on tumblr as _**YukiCupcakekei **_same as my Fanfiction name. Note: Connor's chapter! :) Please don't hesitate to Review & follow I would Love Them and I'm not wanting this to enthuse my ego. I'm doing this for a fandom not my benefit, fav, follow, and reviews is what keep this alive. I will accept critical reviews as well. I have a poll in my profile check it out!

Link: ~yukicupcakekei

**Plot Summary:** Following up near the American Revolution, an age of a new era has begun, behalf of another order risen against the Assassins. The new order becomes a huge prospect and Connor must fight his own battle, but he doesn't fight it alone. He pledges with Aveline De Grandpre. As Dangers Arise into the world of Blood & Liberation, this will be a road that will not always take Connor where he wish to go — or not always be an easy life for Aveline. The two Eras awaits for the greater good. Who shall bring it? The Assassin's, The Templar, or the New Order?

_Blood & Liberation Part I_

**Episode I.****Connor: Phenomenon **

_It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go…_

Connor:

_Spring of 1770_

_Two months later after the Boston Massacre in New York at Davenport Manor_

* * *

I never fear of being deserted or cast aside. My whole life had been consumed that way ever since my mother deprived from my life, I had no one or nothing left until Achilles agreed to train me through every lesson that concern the body and mind, and now I have the opportunity to show that I'm worthy to fight, train, and stand on my own. I was prepared for whatever obstacle that rouses before me. Though Achilles had doubts about me supporting the homestead while absent onto his business affairs, his thoughts were only to be gone by a short week to see his house condense in hazard — upon that he conversed rules, assignment, and training strategies for me to withhold to make sure everything stays in the right place. I appeased upon his concern and I agreed on my conditions to tend his inviolable duties.

Achilles assigned by an Assassin from Boston after receiving a letter about missing informants and other assassins. His orders were to find out information of their whereabouts and convey the news of their location. The informants were important throughout our order. Their deed was to give info of the Templars intentions and whereabouts. Achilles also told me about the recent reports of a raided plantation nearby the homestead involving the informants. Ever since the recent raiding of the homestead, when Achilles refuse to tutor me and took upon himself to discontinue our later rash encounter, The raiders came and tried to dominate the homestead, but I was able to aid to protect the homestead. The raiders have not yet been trailed or seized for their captures of our informants. Under the tongue Achilles manifested, these criminals seem more of the problem rather than the Templars, the real threat. I dared not to volunteer. It was untouched upon my priorities, knowing I had more ambitions to thrive for than to concern with other motivations.

During the spring morning, I gather my combat and exerted weapons under the engagement of training, and seduce my knowledge towards the academics of reading the history of my brotherhood. I had known much from the experiences of what Achilles taught most often about the Assassins and Templars: Their structures, origins, purposes. For centuries of war and violence that leads to corruption or purity. Now, it has come to me to deliver justice, and avenge my village under the incursion lead by none other than Charles Lee and his men. If I were to accompany to serve the order, these men were to become my targets. I would need to learn faster and work harder to strive of becoming an Assassin.

* * *

The following morning during training, I amassed my reflexes and lunging forward. Using the strength I had to propel upward the ladder. I sensed my momentum rise, gaining me emergent accelerate speed. I ran like a wild animal unleash from its cage across the platform, staggering my weight on the boards to perform the next destined course: The Leap of Faith. I caught hold of the columns after pasting the energy from sprinting. I cascaded the ground from the viewpoint. The distant height was not enough to fear my fall; the wagon of haystack beneath me could breach it. I readied and held onto the plank, narrowing down to carefully make the feat succeed. Then I dived downward, flipping at midpoint. The rush was so rapid I immediately landed hard onto the straws. I pushed my weight off the ground, heading to the next training course...

Then, the wind gave out a sharp howl through the air, and I heard an of eerie feminine voices call out my name from the strengthen wind…

"CONNOR…" The voices whispered in agony causing the disturbance of the wind to blow rigidly, the birds swarm out of the breezing trees, anxiously fluttering away. I glance around to find the remedy of the fainted voices, but only wind and leaves blown overcome the resonance. Everything was being blown off course as if a storm were to approach. I covered my face in agitation, planning to head inside the house. Before I could wander off the voices echoed again, powering the wind to blow stronger, and obstructing me from going further. I still could not grasp the source, and no evidence could be given of the outrage. Perhaps it was a calling?

I open my mouth to respond warningly… but the wind weakened and the voices faded to cease. I slowly then quickly observe around my surroundings – it was strange how everything just stopped. The environment was still, not a single sound lunged through the air. Even though my mind was completely utterly lost under confusion of the occurrence, something told me not think about it. Deciding to put it to rest, I headed back to training.

As soon as I turned around I stopped at will after a wild canine appeared right before me – I was in a presence of a much feminine, carnivorous wolf. I halted my stature of not giving the wolf sign of threat to the enrage combat, that would transpire between us. The wolf though did not seem she wanted to attack, declaring peace by encountering closer towards my direction. As much I wanted to ignore it I could not help but notice the canine's eyes brighten in enthusiasm as if she had seen me before. Her low-tone growl purred into a whimpers with anticipation of wanting my attention. Enlighten by the moment, I smiled back at the wolf – encouraging her to come forward. And she did so. Proudly ambling into my arms, I caress her ears and brush my hand softly over her white coat. There was something strange about her. She had white fur coat, golden sunlight eyes that I have never seen anything like her. She was uniquely new out of all wolves I have encountered. I felt her tongue ran over across my face. I smiled while wiping the lingering spit from my cheeks. Her head raised up to pinned her golden eyes into mine – her maw widened open loosening out her tongue.

My eyes rapidly, then, ripped into the sky after noticing a shadow creeping through the homestead, releasing my grasp from the wolf. I directly plunked up as the darkness environed around me, everything grew dark and voided. Fading in, the voices I heard earlier returned out of the wind howling back into the ambiance.

"COME TO US…" The voices… resonance seemed closer than before, it sounded utterly near me. I whirled around facing the wolf noticing her eyes had change. They had a mere golden glow in them causing me to flinch backward onto the ground, crawling back away from the corrupted wolf. There was some sort of golden vortex shield separating me and the wolf. The pitch black shadow then transform into a golden aura of light, the exact light of the wolf eyes. The light then, exploded through the darkness, causing my eyes to clench from the brightness of the beams. From the point my eyes open, the darkness restored, resurrecting the canine's dim golden eyes.

"What are you?!" I asked booming my voice, echoing through the dark world around me.

"Connor…" A familiar eerie voice reaching out from the wolf's mouth, whirling around to face her – it was the voice I have not heard in months. "Come to us..." she restarted. "We await for your presence."

"Juno?" I snapped surprisingly. Then Juno suddenly glimmered, transforming to her accurate form, crossing her hands along with her eyes darting me. The other voices moreover echoed my name like a chant, as if they were attempting to summon me into the other side.

"Step into the light… there is something you need to see."

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "I thought our bargain was settled before, that's the reason why you chosen me here." I reprimanded, pointing a finger through the darkness.

"Yes. The Templars are your path of destiny, but a great force has evaded it." She retorted with her hand slowly reaching out for me through the vortex. I glance over her to her hand. Her words seemed damning of the circumstance of her riddles.

I sighed and did what I was instructed. I walked forward, extending my hand onto hers. The vigor of the golden vortex force strengthens, rapidly transporting me through other the world. Juno's hand abruptly disappeared from mine. She was gone and I was stuck here to wander around this… rather familiar aspect. The transparent walls were fainted blurring mirrors of the forest of the homestead, which could be recognized by the cedar trees and the lake. I explored around gazing everything that comes in my path. Nothing was there but darkness and ghostly figures that I could not comprehend what they are. My body hastily shifted around by some golden force – turning me around to the opposite direction. Juno aura faded in as she reappeared before me again. She position herself back to where she did before with her hands crossed, glaring through me. Her presence yearn my thoughts questions that need to be answered. She started to speak before I could inquire.

"This path I reveal to you is a new destiny that will lead you the greater good, but yet hardship will follow along with it." She started. "You must understand this… a new threat is heading your way and it'll be impossible to fight it alone. This risk will be something that will overcome the nation and this must be stopped or else this will also promote the Templars gaining premature access to the grand temple and find the road to the Piece of Eden's lost treasure. The threat will be the beginning of horrible fates. I lead you on the spirit journey to understand one of their greatest corrupted plans that brings the world in ruins. This threat will be the epitome to let that happen and it must be stop immediately."

"What of this threat? And how come you never warned me this before?!" I countered sharply, crossing my arms.

My tone altered her stare, glaring at me in surprise as I watched her continue to converse.

"You were not ready for the path until you were significantly trained. This quest I will ask for will now be ready for you. This threat will also put the world in ruins and you must be ready. The tasked I asked of before will have to delay – the time has come for this to be reveal to you." She informed, extending out her hand, broken mirrors emerge hovering above it, slowly amending into three cards of some sort of fate… the inscriptions on them seem something rather from the past. The cards were indeed fortunes… _my fortune. _"These are the three tasks that I request. As you complete one path another will open and the opportunity is yours. You have completed half of the first task by consulting Achilles of your training. But still another path awaits to be completed." Juno handed the first card hovering into my clutch. I studied the fortune for a moment realizing half of the writings were written. An icon of an eagle and an assassin insignia on top of the page signify the spirit journey and my visit with Achilles.

"I don't understand? Why can you not reveal all of them to me?"

"The time will come for them to reveal, your actions affect the future and the fate never change. However, there will be sacrifices. And these sacrifices are meant to be made. Now…" she continued. "I will aid you into another journey for your destiny to complete. Follow me…" She pointed to the door through the transparent mirrored walls. Still questions were to be answered – I barely understood Juno's request.

"Wait! I have many more questions. I don't completely understand what you want me to do." I informed her, but instead she transform back into the wolf I encountered earlier.

The door opened automatically waiting to be walked through.

"It is not a matter for you to understand it's a matter of doing." She walked to the door, taking the lead. "These are all base on your actions, now come."

"But wai-…"

"Follow me." She instructed turning around to me face me with a warning gaze.

I followed her instructions, walking through the door. I notice the mirrors were actually windows reflection of outside in the woods. Everything looked exactly like the image of the corridor, the lake, the cedar trees, and the homestead just miles away. I shot a glare to Juno, who too glared at me for further guidance of wherever she was taking me. I blinked making careful attention to her words.

"Connor… This is the road I should take you before the path I wanted you to take." She address, ambling around me. "I will guide you the place to start of your journey. The journey you will take will involve the Templars."

"What about Charles Lee and my father's henchmen." I interrupted before she could continue.

"The ones you require will be there but they are not the threat, they come later. Now is the time for you to stand with me and let the past be the past." She insisted. If anything I refuse to abandon the memories of my village and my mother reach away. No… nothing could make the pain of losing everything cast aside.

"Where will you take me?" I asked, ignoring her last remark.

"You will know if you follow."

She walked off and trailed down the dirt road. Having no choice, I followed behind her sprinting away, as fast as my feet could carry me. While running, the environment suddenly shadowed again but only this time the world change in light blue instead of black darkness. Everything. I, Juno and the surroundings were all light blue. There were some parts of the forest that disappeared from the new form. Juno had also change my temperament giving me full speed of a wolf. Then I now had realized that Juno led me into another one of her Spirit Journeys and plans to cast me off to find the other piece to the puzzle.

* * *

The distance seems we sprinted for miles and miles on. The rush had been for only minutes when we stopped at the trail end, my conscious restored from Juno's command after the journey had now ended. Juno had transported me to another part of the forest; the smell and the image were something that seemed like I knew a long time ago. It resembled the woods of my village only diverse that it wasn't, there were no people, no longhouses or anything that could akin it, nothingness but the forest – giving me a reason to look around and not stare still towards it.

Juno had disappeared, but her voice was still there…

"You are almost there; the time has come for the new beginning to fall." She started. "Be careful with the choices you make otherwise the could affect your actions, and you actions could affect the future. I have faith in you and so will everyone else. Just remember who you are and what you are here for." She encourage after seeing my frown, her voice faded away, leaving me to journey my own way. I completely understood what I had to do, similar to last time I had to find a key to the next. The only remedy here was to walk and follow the trail.

My footsteps stop after hearing agonizing cries, trembling the forest. I took off on high trails finding the solution to the sudden gasp, dashing and knocking trees out, dodging logs and other barriers blocking my path. The resonance though was far away I can hear it coming towards my direction in a heavy outburst, speeding at every second in haste to come forward. I ran faster, the sound rang louder and louder in an agonizing tone. As soon I came up a steep mound gun shots started to discharge towards my way, immediately stooping and causing me to fumble, sliding down away from the hill from the distance gunshots. I pound my fist into the ground under the defeat of climbing up the mount directly where the remedy headed. I slapped the soiled grass and headed up the rise steep, running like the wind past away from the hill.

I manage my way to the screams and before I could make out, two men, appeared pressing against the trees. Then a very carnivorous growl grumbled from the far right, I looked around and saw I broad two-long fang cat approaching the men. The large cat was something close to a leopard only without stripes. The two men cowered and clasping the tree as their lives did depend on it. Closure to being shredded and eaten, I boomed out at the predatory cat and obtaining his attention.

"Hey!" alongside I whistled at the cat – which ripped his hungered gaze through mine. I could sense the sneering stare into his eyes as he gaited towards me. I readied my axe and whirl it up and about to show confidence. Seeing the axe, the beast rampaged forward to me, preparing to leap and aim his sharp claws ripping my face. I saw the opportunity to dash away before his claws touched, landing hard onto the mulch grass. The feline growled angrily as his failure graced him, shooting back his stare at me. I push off the ground approaching closer to the monster. Then, I grasp my axe and swung it towards his chest as he charged. He roared like a dying fire, blood dripped but it wasn't enough to stop the beast from his intentions to attack. The broad creature gritted his teeth, spinning his bloodthirsty eyes on my form. I readied my axe, this time I sprinted to him and fling the axe to his legs – he tried in vain to avoid the pain. For comeback, the beast speed soared and his rush was so quick I failed to avoid it. I felt his teeth sink deeply through the skin clothing of my ankle. I ached out in pain under the pressure of losing my ankle, the axe I desired for was nowhere in my reach. I roam my fingers to my belt to find another weapon, successfully I did. I rapidly yanked out the knife and pierced the knife into the fiend's skull. There was a crack growled roared rumbling the forest, as the beast took his finishing husky breath and descended rigidly on the ground, legs cross from one another. The Broad brave feline life vanished in the sunset, never to return again.

"Nia:wen (Thank You), for the battle. Farewell my brave cat." I mourned in my native tongue. I wiped the blood from the cat's skull with my fingers and trace the remorse I felt on his furred skin.

The men that were cowering appeared from their hiding, checking if the close was clear. The frighten anxiety emerge across their faces, fearing the feline was still out there and I wasn't triumphant. I stood up from the ground, heading to the men for their safety. The companions were surprise to see me and thank me for killing the beast…

"Oh. Thank you native fellow, otherwise we would have been one of his meals."

"No need to thank me I came as soon as possible." I replied, kneeing down on one knee to face them. "How did this happen?" When I asked, the men seemed blank and utterly lost as if I asked them something personal. One man then, decided to open his mouth…

"Well… we had an entire fleet of men and women here; we were lost tired souls living out of the city after these damned British soldiers took everything from us. He opened out sighing, and he continued. "We had nothing but the remainder of the group – we followed the route to the forest, here, and days and days on we walked, hardly any food or water until we saw this plain of deer. There were a lot of them. We hunted and killed many of them until that thing appeared and wiped out our whole entire group. Our other friends were nowhere to be found. I and my friend Jonathan, were running for days away from that beast and now it finally caught up with us. I really should thank you or our lives would have been lost." He convinced. I glimpsed up who appeared to be Jonathan, pressing his back against the tree, soothing his fingernails with his thumb. He refuses to look at my direction, arrogantly scoffing towards my remark. Jonathon and the other man's was more average; Jonathon is blonde hair while the other is bald, emerald green and lazuli blue eyes, thin feature appearance of the nose and mouth. They both clad in trousers and vest were navy blue with light blue coats, and wearing panther leather shoes, wearing the same attire.

The men after this have nowhere to turn; they were going to be lost for longer than they anticipated. To be civil I made a bargain.

"For my kindness I would like to make an offer: How would you like to build a place onto the homestead to live?" I presented the men with the fair bargain, which took them with surprise. They both gawk each other with widen eyes of shock having an opportunity of finding a place to live.

"Thank you, we appreciate for your kindness." The man said.

"May I ask? I settled an arm on my thigh, crooking my head.

"Ask away?" He suggested.

"Do you have a name?"

"Well of course, my name is Merle Watson and this is Jonathon Murdock." He pointed and got to his feet from the tiredness of sitting on the ground, I done the same and faced him.

"It's Nice to meet you, I'm Connor." I extended out my hand, which they proudly accepted the greeting. "Please follow me." With a nod, Jonathon and Merle followed retiring from the woods, heading to the homestead.

_Nightfall..._

* * *

We sat at the dining room, feasting on venison soup Achilles left for me yesterday overnight. Of course, me. I did not like his unpleasant soup, the taste of rotten meat, sour milk didn't please me. The men express the same as well, stiring the spoon around and washing the taste out their mouth with their tongue. The moment silenced for a quick short second when Merle decided to cut in.

"Well this was a nice dinner." He said akwardly, putting as his hand on the table puckering his brow in sarcasm.

I adjust my head from the rotten soup and glimpse at him, aware of him starting a conversation. "Yeah, a friend of mine cooked this pleasant meal, he's been gone for a day but he'll be back here next week." I retorted, raising my brow and setting me hands on the table. After dinner, my intentions were to help Johnathon and Merle find their loss friends. Their manifestion seemed they may be close by here wandering through the woods.

_**Merle and Johnathon were Ex-British soldiers who owe a the British taxing funds for refusing to pay their taxes. The men claim they did pay their taxes, but the british demanded more than what they pay. They too had own a land similar to the homestead, but burned by the british because of the result of not paying taxes. They were threaten to be slaughtered and murdered if they were found, having no choice but find some place else to hide...**_

"About the people you loss, are you sure they maybe still around here?" Jonathon stare flashed mines. My words somehow doubted his situation.

"We are sure. They couldn't have gone far." He retorted, waving his hands out and pushing his plate away. The men seem in such a hurry, forming over the expressions of their faces. "The woods isn't as big and voided as the others we been to so they be around here somewhere."

I sighed, getting to my feet and grabbed my weapons from the end table. "There's some fresh clothes in the rooms upstairs, the two rooms on the right will be available. Then, tomorrow we'll get some supplies and start building a house, understood.." I informed, the both men retired from their chairs and headed upstairs greeting good night.

I gaited towards the door and left the house to find the men's leftover survivors...

* * *

I walked across the lawn, fast my foot could carry me. Under the impression of finding the survivors. The dark gloomy nightfall shadowed my vision to see, luckily I caught the lamp by the table before I left, otherwise I would've not turn back. I instantly took precautions, remembering Merle mentioning they were followed by a greater number of British soldiers. Hopefully they didn't follow them close here, or there would be a small war and we may not be enough fend them off. I immediately thought about experiences in battle with the British, some hold the riffle and the sword like a excellent marksman. While some hold the riffle over the anxiety of fear of fighting against their own lives without choice to do so. The choice of letting these men live here would not inconvenience Achilles much. After all, the old man needs company after years of loneliness — from losing his wife and son. I sure hope he wouldn't...

I manage halfway across the yard, only twelve feet away from the forest until my mind was caught off concentration by the sound of branches being shackled and snapped up ahead, as if someone or something was climbing through the trees. The rattle ceased my footstep, glancing back towards the direction. Momentarily, the sound had stop once I stared and called out for any remedy what so ever.

"Is there anyone there?" I cried out. If possible it could be one of the runaway survivors, unaware that I was looking for them. "I came for peace not threat. A friend of yours wanted me to look for you.". Clenching the lamp tighter, I moved on ahead.

I gazed around to see if someone would step through or climb down, but no one arrived. I took a couple more steps... but then, another branch snapping creep through the woods followed by what seem laughter frolicking through the settlement. I instantly turned around at the directions, yet far, nothing was there. Something was not right... From my earlier reasoning, someone should have showed up by now or at least yelled.

Though the laughter... sounded so sinister. My heart pounded at the laughter, giving my footsteps to make haste. My thoughts chimed through every steps I gaited that someone else was here and they were out there somewhere. I hoped for some point someone would show and that this wasn't any trickery or a trap. The laughter burstout another sinister cackle — someone was indeed out here, this wasn't anyone lost or helpless. This was someone after something.

"Who's out there? Show yourself please, I don't want to hurt anyone." I reason. This person could have not heard me or I was unclear for my reasoning.

Along with the laughter, bushes and branches continue to pop in snapped in every direction around the homestead. I whirled around, panting with my heart full of fire. This suspicion fueled me with every single drop of tension and angst that at short notice, I tumbled partly onto the ground, but thankfully I caught myself before I fully fell. At another rate, I could have sworn I saw someone at the corner of my eye, sprinted through the trees causing the tree branches to snap and twitch rapidly. This could be the British ondoing, like-wise the British would have gunfired and attack by now.

Speaking of gunfire...

Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere. His murderous halted and stature took need by surprised, he cocked up his pistol and just before I could dash away, he open fired. I flopped down on the ground, defensing the shot from the black coat man. Seeing a threat, I right away I wield out my bow and arrow, aiming at the black coat and successfully plunged the arrow through his chest. Just before I fired my bow resulting his death, he fired his pistol rendering me to roll over the ground in order for counter. He fell sharply from his death and lied there dead.

I got up to my feet, sheathing my bow. Everything overcame by silence. Every since the black coat death no sound had interfered. Everything just got... silent. In my perception, there were more of his kind out there, hiding. The aftermath of getting off the ground was also my downfall, before I could do anything, I was caught off guard by something colliding against the back of my skull, knocking me off balance and tumbling on the ground. Darkness and blurriness had overcome my vision, rendering me unconcious...

* * *

My surroundings slowly arose from the blurred darkness... my hearing... my sight... pain collision between my skull endured, throbbing my head in agony from attempting to relief my consciousness. But something told me I wasn't alone. The loud ardor of voices flourished through the blurred surroundings, chiming in every single direction around me. Still poisoned by the blurriness my vision possessed, I was caress being dragged off, swept into the ground like a ragged corpse.

"Bring him to me, my precious!" A rough feminine voice riled. A grip clenched my biceps, pressuring my knees against the ground — with a hand clutched tightly over my jaw. "He's a handsome savage, I only wish they can sell savages as much they sell Negros." Her voice was obviously hoarse while humming and spitting her breath against my face. she then, yanked my chin and spat at me once again, prejudice remarks running out of her filthy mouth.

She walked away and joined the crowd, chanting and shouting out dirty and prejudice outburst of my fate. I steadily looked around after my voice returned. Fire and smoke was every where men and women were holding torches and weapons, but there was something awfully familiar about these people. I didn't know. But one thing is for certain they were not the british, normally they were red coats with no women im the army instead these peoole were black coats, but somehow they caught my thoughts attention... unfortunately they weren't the only ones. My eyes landed on two men who I recognized closely. Jonathon and Merle being tied up were standing on the rightside with their faces in remorse, as if they done something they might've regret. I too was tied up Along with them, rope tying my hands being my back with my knees planted in the ground.

I stared at Jonathon for a minute his head was down to the ground refusing to stare at my direction — Merle shot his glimpse onto my posture and mouth _sorry_, cocking his head away.

What the Hell is happening...?

A another black coat approached me, grappling his hands around my throat, stifling me and gaining while looking at the crowd. The encouragement cause the crowd to rave even more violently. I knew I was going to be dead by tonight. Their instant blabbers about throttling me, burning me, ripping me to shreds academed me otherwise. The man's voice bursted my earshot but it wasn't his voice, it was his accent.

"Lets burn this savage to the ground and make his leftover skin out of our flags." He chuckled darkly. The crowd cheered heavily and excitedly determining that that was my fate. "And we owe it all to these men who decided to search for the homestead for us." He said, rattling my neck and looking towards the right. _These two men_... I stared at the men he proposed of were none other than Merle and Jonathon, whom both closed their eyes after the black coat revealed their intentions. My mouth dropped along with my eyes widened with shock, I knew something didn't sit right about these men but I didn't expect them to have anything to do with this criminal act.

"What is he talking about?!" My hoarse riled tone still from being choked had pressure my voice into a very deep and husky tongue. My eyes coolly reprimanded theirs from what appears to be a betrayal and disperse.

Merle's grey eyes stired mines in confessionof his actions. "Connor, listen to me. This whole thing is a trap and a robbery they are here for the _houah_...!" Merle was caught off guard by a Black coat gutting his rifle against his groin, causing Merle to weep in pain, holding his middle. Not only that but I just realized what this was all about. And the fact that this was yet a raid. I let these supposedly two lost men in the homestead only to destroy it. These Raiders perhap _Bandits_ not British soldiers. Like last time these men want to claim the homestead for their honor. Soon after Merle recovered from his groin pain, he was held at will, but... "He wants the Homestead and he won't stop until he gets it..."

"SO YOU LIED!" I cracked. "The incident with your friends and about all the money you owe to the British and finding a place to through couldn't get the thought out after he said _He..._

"That part's true, but they were the one that chase us." He corrected, he expected me believe anything he says to feel innocent. I didn't care if this was true or a lie the fact is I should left them behind and turned my back away, then, none of this would've never happened. If what he said was the case why didn't he mention the Bandits instead of the British. Then it hit... they were force to take orders from them. But still I didn't care.

Meanwhile scolding at him, the crowd of the Robbers descended back to let another raider through. He seemed rather important than the rest. All of them had black coats with a golden align, black hats, boots, gloves, but the exception of him attired with a black cape and his eye was cover with a black patch. His prance make him out as a skillful and dashing. But I would surely not make a single eye contact with his eye, therefore he seems rather rancid of his stare. I dropped from Merle to look at the man and his grin showed severe cold arrogance. His posture, stature and other qualities deemed him narcissistic. He gazed at Merle, Jonathon and me, enjoying our argument.

"You brought these people here and now you think you have any chance of helping me, if that is the case then, you are wrong."I scolded sharply.

"Look, were sorry but..."

"Enough!" Spoke out a voice, I shot at the speaker who was assume to be their leader otherwise known earlier as the arrogant raider, he was in the middle of the crowd and stood upright from me. "Now, glad that we got our confessions over with. How about we get things started, huh?" He announced, weaving his hands out with a scheming smirk on his face.

The entire crowd of Bandits cheered from his message declaring to begin his speech...

"Connor, or should I say Assassin. These heathens, Watson and Murdock told my a lot about you. Oh yes... they did." He reminded me, I stared at him darkly as he approached towards me still with his arms out. "You and Achilles are sharing a home and addition to that: He wants you to train against our cause and the Templar cause, isn't that nice." He chuckled. "He's an idiot, a crippled old man that has been hiding in his homestead to let us prosper while the Assassins fall. He makes the Assassins seem pretty pathetic, don't you think. Why would you want a man like that to be your mentor?" He insulted Achilles and our cause towards his decision to walk away from it. Even though, I disagreed with achilles decision to leave the cause I didn't like how he insulted him. I glared at him, gritting my teeth, He scoffed and chuckled from not getting my response. "Hmph... exactly." He turned away, facing his crowd, enjoying their excitement. He stop at his tracks as if he had forgotten something.. "Oh, almost forgot my name is Th-..."

"Thag! or should we call you Christopher Smith" Merle's hostility interrupted his introduction causing Thag to be completely offended and off guard, revealing his full name. He drawed off his flintock and rapidly aimed at the head. Before I knew it he shot Merle and Jonathon, carelessly looking away — locking his eyes on me. Merle's and Jonathon's corpse sunked to the ground, dead with blood spilling out of their skull. Thag arrogant smirk and gaze, rendered me the next victim — persuading me to give up the homestead and die at his victory. I snubbed away still at will not locking my eyes with Thag at attempts of avoiding his sadist pleasures.

He open his mouth to continue the crowd's entertainment...

"Don't you hate surprises?" He asked sarcastically, clasping his flintock to his side."Now! Would anyone else would care to join Mr. Watson and Murdock? Please really, speak up now if you insist." He addressed to every single person in the homestead including his own.

I was completely tired of this going on and had to to take words into my own hands.

"The Templar have put you up to this, haven't they!" I riled trying to loosen my hands from the rope, but failed because of the men's tightness of strength. My wrist ached trying to escape. I knew there wasn't any luck I was trapped and I couldn't fight these men alone. Realizing that this was pointless I loose myself from escaping my torment. Even if I had been unbounded my weapons had been disarmed.

Suddenly the laughter of Thag and his gang of Bandits assumed my words were irrelevant to their purposes.

Taking more steps towards me, he calmly addressed, "For ten years I've served this order and I've witness the legacies and tales about the Assassins and Templars. They have both fought for reason and hope for a prosperous new world. We have done nothing but raid and kill as many as we can to strive. We are _The Mercenies Bandits_ the leader of all bandit clans. I, Thag, am their leader — to guide them to the greater conquest of victory, prepare them for war. We had fail asserting this homestead at first attempts. But now, we have finally have what we desired for. We were here to kill you Connor and Achilles for as a request from a Templar — Our award is the manor and we keen to use it as our camp. What I'm saying is that you have what we want..."

"Impossible!" I snapped. "What you want I can't give."

"No. What we want you can give." He reasoned, his head cocked in front of me zooming in while on his knee to face me. "Take us for example: We are Bandits. We are Raiders. We kill. We Steal. We take. We succeed whatever we can to grant what we want, you know that Connor."

I, still bound to my will, stared at him out of anger. His words acquainted me to understand their motives and cause. There wasn't just Assassins or Templars but bandits who want the best for the nation only make it the worse.

"For my accessible proposal is this: Give us the homestead and I'll let you live, if you try anything, worse results will outcome from it."

I blink, thinking of a way to insult their uncivilized behavior, I will not give up my mentor's homestead even if my life depended on it. "You will have to consult with Achilles for this, this is not my property to give strangers. Besides..." My attitude swung into somewhat brazen. " You and your cause are nothing more and nothing less but infections, useless parasites in the world. You wonder why citizens and authority see you as uncivil, keen them to realized that you are nothing. You have no authority, gods, or purpose for your order and it shows. So how can you aid them?"

My words seem to be his undoing, his fist balled into anger — his face rose red to a furious state.

"Listen here Savage, we like the Templars are on top of the Damn colonies. We rise and men like you fall realizing that you are nothing more than shit! So how do you have any right to judge? Your people are dirty filth living in dirt, wrestling bears and uncivilized culture. Please, give a better reason to judge than outburst." He spat.

The remarks flash my memories, remembering Charles Lee assume my people's culture and influence. My blood flood south, firing anger in my heart. I whirled saliva and spat at his face. His lips twitched with disgust fueling his anger to a higher degree. His fury ticket him to unsheathed his razor bladed sword, eager to kill someone. The flames of anger vanish— arising of anxiety flowed through me. He step forward, advising his men to hold me down. I was going to be decapitated. My head slumped onto the ground under force of being restrain. Thag sword touch the nape of my neck, assure to give him a better angle. I closed my eyes anticipating for any luck. His sword slowly drew up — his face flushed with anger with his sword overhead..

Just before my life splatter before the audience, Thag gave out a sharp hitch gasp before hitting the ground. He fell on his front, revealing the cause of his wails. A knife plunged into the back of his kneecap. He wailed, gripping his knee, straining to unleash the blade. But where did it come from?

Suddenly, the other Bandits were being plunged to their deaths from knives being thrown. I caught a glimpse of the aims and they were coming from cedar tree, near the window. The attack alerted the bandit, targeting the exact tree. They encounter the attacker but with no success of killing him. I accidentally roam through the dirt, luckily finding a knife. I easily cut through the vine and spring free from the rope's wrath. I ran, but stop gazing at my surroundings — some Bandits were scattering away, cowardly to face the stranger. Thag was being carried off by his men beneath the injury of his leg.

I guided my hand on the corpses trying to find a weapon. So far I've found pistols, swords and knives, and an axe and hidden blades... my axe and blades. I picked them up aiding in the attack.

My weapon must have signaled the Bandits awareness, as soon as I prepare for an encounter, Mercenies enclose me. A huge array of bandits surround me, eager to claim my life.

"Come on Savage, give us what you got." One bandit encourage as if I should have the first attack.

And I did. I swung my axe at the nearest soldier, whom failed to counter. Slaughering his fellow brethren, the previous bandit's outburst seemed rather ambit, ordering men to attempt the next move. The next bandit on the right whirled his axe, flinging in agile motion. I jumped back quickly reeling to charge back at the misfit. Instead of hitting my opponent, the axe got tangled with his axe. I roughly untangled the axe and his — swiftly whirling around and drove my hidden blade to his neck. Two down five to go. But this time the bandit amongst them order two to attack. Both coming on the opposite direction to encounter me. I rolled over as they swung downward, I got to my feet and alternating to slaughter both of them together. The bandit from behind fell head first then, the other fell quickly onto his knees and eliminated.

One of the bandits surrendered and back out with fear. The other one was killed by the stranger, who happened to kill most of them — most of the other Mercenies Bandits escape. Now it was just me and the leader of the combat. He fearlessly cried out while attempting to annihilate me. His attacks and counters were strong and quicker than the others which won't be easy. On my turn, I thrust the axe back his direction beneath his strong blocks. He tried to fall back but instead he footed my ankle, which was still aching by the feline attack. I flopped on my back with my knees still up gripping my aching ankle, giving the bandit a finishing move. He stood on top of me, drawing his sword and angling up to plunge it through my heart. Before he could I rapidly get up and buried my blade into his belly bottom. He dropped onto his knees trying to avoid the pain, but he failed miserably. He took his breathe as if he wanted final words.

"Native..." He gasp out from dying breaths. "You just need to know that you and that bitch have started a war... You should have given Thag the homestead while you could... he..." Before he could finish his breath escape and his life vanished.

"There was going to be a war to begin with." I told him in my native language and wiped the blood of neck.

I glimpse at the stranger who merely finish off his... _her _opponents, remembering the Mercenie calling her a female profanity. She finish off her other two and was left with only a couple, one of them was a woman. I assisted to battle the male raider. His attacks were much weaker than the difficult one I've encountered making it seem as if she had the easier one than I. Luckily like the one I killed before his failed to counter my attacks, my blade dive through his forehead, raiding his life.

afterwards, I kneeled down trying to catch my breath over the tiredness of looking these soldiers, and the girl did the same she was apparently done with her share — the corpse laid there with expression of defeat. She took another breath and walk over to me, but I wanted to thank her before should do so.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you I would have been dead, thank you for my life." I appeased. Her statue was posed as she was about to give me a salute.

"Pas de problème (No problem)." She insisted."I'm Aveline De Grandpre, your brother from New Orleans, and I was sent by my mentor for Achilles to train me."

"I'm Connor, please... I must thank you, Aveline. Achilles would be grateful if you join our order." I greeted back, nodding my head for appreciation realizing she like myself speak a foreign tongue.

"Your welcome, Connor. I'm glad he will be because I've have news to deliver him" She graced.

With a nod I release gaze from her, narrowing down at the slayed corpses. Lazily sighing, the bodies did need to be burned and buried before they rotten, stenching up the yard. I could picture Achilles coming home and lecturing me to a pulp for leaving the rotten carcasses outside. With thought, I insisted to burn them somewhere far. I dragged two of the bodies into the bushes and then the others. Before I dragged off anymore I notice a frail concern expression rose onto Aveline's face as if she wanted to aid in the heavy duty job.

"Would you like to help me burn these bodies?" I ask gaining her attention as she pinned her smile enduring enthusiasm.

"I would love too." She assisted; gaiting forward and picked up the bodies over by the tree where she slayed them. On my term, she and I carried the bodies in the forest to deprived them from rotting.

I knew at this very day this was the beginning of a new motivation...

* * *

_Epilogue._

With Achilles gone my troubles have come clear. Bandits came and tried to invade but failed beneath cowardly and defeat. I, before was going to be beheaded, but my fate change because of Aveline and now she's my brother to train alongside with me. I never felt being deserted or cast aside but now I have someone to stand with me through hardships and hope.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this was boring and the grammar errors. I thought that this was very stale and long, but hopefully next could be much shorter and interesting. The next chapter is Aveline's open and after that that's the beginning of her story do get ready!

I really hope you enjoyed this and leave a nice review! :)


	3. Opening Intro: Aveline

**Author's Note:** So this is Aveline's opening chapter and the next Chapter after this is her story and here purpose of coming to the homestead. ツ Enjoy! Also: I have a live poll and I would love for you to check it out in my profile.

**Plot Summary:** Following up near the American Revolution, an age of a new era has begun, behalf of another order risen against the Assassins. The new order becomes a huge prospect and Connor must fight his own battle, but he doesn't fight it alone. He pledges with Aveline De Grandpre. As Dangers Arise into the world of Blood & Liberation, this will be a road that will not always take Connor where he wish to go — or not always be an easy life for Aveline. The two Eras awaits for the greater good. Who shall bring it? The Assassin's, The Templar, or the New Order?

Blood & Liberation Part I

**Opening Intro**

_My father though I would live an easy life..._

Aveline

* * *

_Opening Intro…_

My father thought I would live an easy life. He sought to think I would live in riches, charm and power. My life had evanesce after my mother left me. Now I have no one or nothing to stand by me until Agate raised me out of the life of a slave and into the life of an Assassin. I train and work hard for the next faith to come. But soon everything change and I was lead to someone new to guide me. But I wasn't guided to the life alone...

Through years, I've stand with those who stand with me. Connor, my friend and ally have had our hardships and hope for a better nation. Though, we are different we believe in out purpose and fight for freedom and justice. I lure my prey through the guise of a lady and drive his life through my blade. I escape unnoticed through the veil of a slave. And though I may conceal my identity, one thing is certain: commit injustice in this world, and I'll send you to the next. I am Aveline de Grandpré, I am an Assassin, and I fight for liberation.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Aveline's Opening Chapter is here! The Next chapter will be Aveline's and there may be a change her's is shorter than Connor's. I would love you to tell me what you think of this story so far... AFTER: Aveline's done.

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW! Stay tune for more info on Blood & Liberation and I'll see you next time in Aveline's Chapter! :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
